The Lost Valentine
by Brinda Menon
Summary: A lady seeking for her true love and unknowingly, found out she is in love with her office mate.


**To Find Her Valentine**

It was a night before Valentine's Day, about 10 p.m. and the shop lots were already closing, the Empire State building starting to fill with lovebirds; young and old, hugging each other in arms, lips caressing one another to feel the deep hunger and thirst of lingering passion that was stored in each of the couples.

…

The year was 1983, in a small town in New York, there once lived a very young lady named; Judith Krosantino. She was in her mid twenties and was really in a state of depression as this is her 5th year running of being a miserable single young lady that never was any man's half. Although Judith was a very beautiful woman, no man, not one has ever glanced at her for a second time and that made her question her beauty and vanity.

Judith had various unique features such as; her big and innocent looking green eyes, her pouting pink lips, her flaming thick, and wavy red hair and also her very elegant and slender body. Judith owned small but generous, creamy breasts. Although Judith's sadness of being single was haunting her, she never let her vanity or sense of beauty let her down.

Judith was on her way to her usual bar, walking on the rainy steps, wearing an army brown trench coat dress and a pair of black heel boots. She had just tight her hair in a sophisticated knot and was holding a long, transparent umbrella on her way to her usual bar and then …

"Hey, Jude, how are you? What are you doing here? Ladies like you should be in your Valentine's arms and making love all night long. But, you, what are you doing here, all by yourself Judith? Tell me, what? "Franco Martinez said.

Judith was taken aback for what Franco, her all time crush, from her workplace said. She was taken aback also, for him noticing her presence for the first time since she worked at the same office for the last 3 years with Franco. Judith blushed deeply, not knowing what to say. How could she tell him, she was waiting, all the while, for him to say the three simple yet powerful sentence in the English language; "I Love you ".

Judith was in love with Franco, those baby blue eyes often gave her the chills that aroused her senses, those lips that was thin and apart and dusty pink, his thick, well groomed hair, brown was the colour, his thick eyebrows, and his masculine body that always gave her the shivers. All Judith wanted to do was to cuddle into his arms and make love to him, endless…

But, she couldn't. Judith is a very patient lady, as she would wait until God would bless her with the man she loves and loves her as much as she loves him. But, deep within Judith, she often felt as if Franco was the one for her, and often doubted if he would ever notice her or even fall in love with her.

"Oh, hi Frank, I'm doing just fine. Well, I'm unlucky, I have no one who will hug me or make love to myself all night long. For 5 years running now, I never had a Valentine. I guess this is how I'm fated. I was just walking here to have a bottle of beer and maybe a plate of taco's with cheese, my favourite. Do you want to join me? "Judith asked.

"Sure. Okay, taco' s. Cheese. Yummy. Yeah, where do you want to go? I heard that McKenzie's Bar is doing really well, maybe we should go there. Anyhow, I need to know more about you, Judith. You often make me wonder about you at home. How innocent you look, you've deceived me with your beauty. I want to know you, Judith. I must. "Franco whispered.

Judith stared at him. "What do you mean, I deceive you, Franco? You wonder about me? Why? What did I do? "Judith muttered with anxiety.

" Well, you are a criminal, do you know that Judith? You are a criminal because you stole my heart since the first day you stepped into my workplace. But, I had to hide it, as I wanted to focus on work only, and guess what, 8 years running, I never had a Valentine. Judith, you are my lost Valentine and you are my number one. I love you and I want you, _Despines_. I want you forever. I don't want to be alone. I love you. "

Judith's heart was pumping like electro. And now, she came toward him and started to kiss him passionately. Their hand caressing each others spines, and their lips met and quivered and Judith was hungry for that passion she wanted to feel long time ago. Her face was turning red, out of breath. She was breathless.

Franco looked up at her, his blue eyes glowed with hunger and thirst as he stared at Judith as if she was a piece of meat and said, quite calmly. " Let's take this in my place, _Despines."_


End file.
